Men-shen
Men-shen Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful, Spirit) Hit Dice: 10d8+30 (75 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 30 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 26 (–1 size, +4 Cha, +3 Dex, +10 natural) touch 16, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+21 Attack: +4 axiomatic longsword +21 melee (2d6+14/17-20) Full Attack: +4 axiomatic longsword +21/+16 melee (2d6+14/17-20) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Astral jaunt, detect thoughts, frightful presence, spell-like abilities, summon sword Special Qualities: Blindsight 30 ft., damage reduction 10/chaotic, darkvision 60 ft., evasion, immunity to mind-affecting spells and abilities, improved improved uncanny dodge, spell resistance 19, unearthly grace Saves: Fort +10, Ref +10, Will +9 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 19 Skills: Autohypnosis +15, Balance +5, Diplomacy +6, Escape Artist +3 (+5 bindings), Intimidate +21, Jump +9, Knowledge (the planes) +14, Knowledge (religion) +14, Listen +23, Sense Motive +23, Spot +23, Survival +2 (+4 on other planes), Tumble +16, Use Rope +16 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Improved Critical (longsword), Power Attack, Weapon Focus (longsword) Environment: Spirit World Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 11-30 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — This oversized, golden-skinned human has a grim countenance. Its topknot is braided with flowers and hangs to the middle of its back. The creature is resplendent in the regalia of an army general, its uniform pressed and spotless, and the medals and buttons upon it polished and sparkling. It carries a large red sword. Men-shen are greater spirits who serve as guardians or protectors against intruders, evil spirits, or similar threats. The original men-shen were famous generals of a good emperor. When the emperor fell ill due to the nightly visits of an evil dragon, these generals volunteered to stand watch at his door. For several nights, nothing happened; still, the generals never deserted their posts, remaining alert at all times and shunning sleep. Concerned for the well-being of the generals, the emperor ordered that paintings of the two men be rendered on the door posts. So effective had been their vigilance that even the paintings kept the dragon at bay. To this day, mortals paint the images of men-shen on the door posts of their homes, hoping to frighten evil spirits. The Celestial Emperor sometimes assigns tasks to men-shen, but more often these spirits are invoked or summoned by mortals. The men-shen generals consider each request for assistance; if the generals deem such requests to be worthy, a men-shen (or men-shen couple) is dispatched. Such requests usually involve guarding tombs, shrines, or treasure vaults. Requests for men-shen to intervene directly in mortal affairs (such as an attack upon one's enemies) usually are ignored by the generals. When assigned as a guardian, a men-shen’s duties normally extend from dusk to dawn, allowing him to spend the rest of the day in the Celestial Court. A men-shen stands 8 feet tall and weighs 400 to 450 pounds. Eye coloration may be black, blue, or red. Men-shen hair coloration matches those of humans, and they wear it either long and flowing, in a single topknot braided with flowers, or shaved completely bald. Men-shen speak Common, Celestial, and Draconic. COMBAT If a men-shen has been assigned to protect a place or person, or if he has agreed to perform any other service, he will faithfully discharge his duties to the death. A men-shen is rarely surprised, due to its keen senses and continuous ability to detect thoughts. A men-shen normally tries to frighten off intruders with its frightful presence ability, and if the interlopers are too foolish to flee, it attacks mastefully with its sword. A men-shen's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Astral Jaunt (Su): A men-shen can shift from the Astral Plane to the Material Plane as a free action, and shift back again as a move action. A men-shen can also shift from the Astral Plane to any Outer Plane (or vice versa) as a standard action. This ability is otherwise identical with the ethereal jaunt spell (caster level 15th). Detect Thoughts (Su): A men-shen can continuously use detect thoughts as the spell (caster level 18th; Will DC 19 negates). It can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. Frightful Presence (Ex): When a men-shen charges, attacks, or flies overhead, it inspires terror in all creatures within 120 feet that have fewer Hit Dice or levels than it has. Each potentially affected opponent must attempt a DC 19 Will save. On a failure, a creature with 4 or fewer HD becomes panicked for 4d6 rounds, and one with 5 or more HD becomes shaken for 4d6 rounds. A successful save leaves that opponent immune to that men-shen's frightful presence for 24 hours. Men-shen ignore the frightful presence of other men-shen. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—greater invisibility (self only); 2/day—polymorph. Caster level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Sword (Su): A men-shen can summon its +4 axiomatic longsword to its hand as a swift action, even if the sword is on another plane or being held by an enemy. The sword can only be wielded by the men-shen, if any other creature tries to attack with it the weapon will vanish. If the men-shen dies, its sword crumbles into dust. A dimensional anchor effect prevents the sword from being summoned. Unearthly Grace (Su): A men-shen adds its Charisma modifier as a deflection bonus to its Armor Class. Skills: Men-shen have a +4 racial bonus on Intimidate checks and a +8 racial bonus on Listen, Sense Motive, and Spot checks. Originally appeared in OA4 - Blood of the Yakuza (1987). Category:Outsiders